1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure on a sidewall of a circuit board for an electronic device; more particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit board switch on a sidewall of a circuit board and manufacturing methods of the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the trend of developing electronic products focuses on light weight and small size, the volume of circuit boards is accordingly restricted. Therefore, circuit boards and electronic components thereon also become miniature. The widespread use of flexible printed circuit boards (FPCs) and applications thereof is a result of recent developments, for example.
However, in conventional designs, the circuit board switch is generally an electronic component required of large space to be mounted on the circuit board. In order to reduce the required space for the circuit board switch, many solutions have been proposed. FIG. 1 shows a conventional circuit board switch of a rigid printed circuit board (RPC). As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional circuit board switch 1 is disposed on a circuit board 2 by surface mount technology (SMT) or dual in-line package (DIP) to be triggered by pressing the button 3.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional circuit board switch of a rigid-flexible printed circuit boards (RFPCB). As shown in FIG. 2, in this design, the switch function of the circuit board switch is achieved by pressing the button 4 to trigger the metal dome 6 of the circuit board 5. In addition to the employment of the additional metal dome, there are still other restrictions on designing rigid-flexible printed circuit boards, such as minimum bending angle or minimum length of the flexible printed circuit board.